The end
by thevaporeon890
Summary: thinks for reading this, first fanfic so Enjioy TROLL FIC
1. Chapter 1

hi lolz! This is a iggster story, oh by the way call me iggy,or Arthur or England you choice  
this is just a quicky so i hope you enjoy.

The moonlight showered through the window like an inferno of complete blue fire.  
"Arthur?" says a clearly tired Alfred. "Arthur were are you, i cant see you!"  
"Shhhhh, its ok im right here alfred." Alfred looks up at him and gives him a hug "I thought I lost you forever!"  
He then begins to cry on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur looks at Alfred with soft warm eyes.  
He then hugs him and starts to speak in a light voice,"Thats ok Alfred I know you were just scared."  
Alfred lets go of Arthur and walks to the window and opens it only to see a post apocalyptic world.  
"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Alfred "Grab your things were leaving now!" Arthur immediately jumped out of bed and looked out the window.  
His face turned a bright red and he felldown on his knees and said "Its all over Alfred." He began to cry.  
Alfred picked him up and layed him on the bed. "Then why dont we go down with one last kiss."  
they kiss and the walls start to shudder and the light start to blink on and off, but they just brush it off and continue the kiss.  
They stop and look at each other in the eyes. "Ill see you soon." Says alfred as a portion off the roof lands on him.  
"Noooooo!" Screams arthur as he witnesses the one he has loved since he could remember.  
He then thinks about whats happening and lays down on the bed and closes his eyes.  
"See you soon Alfred, See you soon."

What did you think? Well I thought it was good please like comment follow,,,, msg me... :)  
anyways dont judge, its my first fan fic so Enjoy!


	2. a new begining part 2

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alfred rolls over and puts his clean strong hand on Arthurs mouth. "Arthur its ok shhhh,shhhh, we made it out of the house,you just passed out." Arther looked up at Alfred with a horrible picture of intensity. "It was real,the blood the gore the pain, all of that was real!" Arthur began to raise his voice as if he was going to punch Alfred. "its ok Arthur the end may be here but we still have each other." All of a sudden Arther's eyes flew open and he realized he was on the bed alone. He began to cry, knowing that his true love was dead, and that the dream meant to put him back on his feet and live on. "For Alfred he said, for Alfred." He got up and looked around the destroyed room and the place were his mate had been crushed. "There is no blood?" Arthur had sudied crime in college and knew that there was always blood in an event like this. He began topanic noticing that there was no way out and he was trapped in the room alone. "Oh no now im going to die ALONE." He had never felt that way about someone the way he did about Alfred and he didnt think he ever would again. He started to hear knocking of a sort and decided to check it out. He came to a large peice of metal blocking a hole. "hello cried Arthur with a sad tone to his voice?" "Hello Screamed a voice from the other side." "Im ludwig and you are?" Arthur didnt know this ludwig nor wanted to but in all the apocalypse movies he had seen they needed a group to survive. "I can help you get out said Arthur." He began to pry the metal from the wall and just managed to hold it apart long enuff for Ludwig to drapg someone and himself through. "WHAT IS THAT yelled arthur!" "He fell through the floor and i saved him." Arthur looked at the bodies face and reconized Alfred. "Oh Alfred whats happend to you!"

Tell me what you think and TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3rape

Please forgive me for the grammer not very good at "FanFicing".If you have any tips i would be happy to know about them ^^! Enjoy (or don't I don't care!) And remember may the SCONES BE WITH YOU!

"Alfred wake up, I need you to be okay!" *Aurther slaps Alfred across the face* "Wake up!" "Kid he's not okay, and slapping him is not going to make him better!" *screams Ludwig with a hidden "mrrow of laughter"."He needs medical help!" *Aurther begins to cry and wail* "He's going to die!" "No he's not, but we need to get him out of here." *Ludwig picks Alfred up and lays him over his shoulder* "Let's go." *Both look for an exit and find a hole in the floor* "What about here?" *Aurther says with a glint of hope* "Ok." *says Ludwig* *Ludwig drops down the hole and grabs Alfred from Aurther's arms* *Aurther slips and falls down on the ground, and with a crack his ankle twists* "Ahhhhhh!" *Ludwig instantly drops Alfred and knee's down to Aurther*"A-re you ok?" *Ludwig states with a shakey voice* "It rea-ly hurts!"  
*Ludwig forces Aurther to lay down,and he lays down with him* "Shhh, it's ok im here." *Ludwig puts his arms around Aurther and begins to snuggle with him* "What are you doing!" *wails Aurther* "Aurther, He's dead!" *screams Ludwig with an intense mono tone* *Aurther instantly begins to cry, and wail* "No he can't be!" *Ludwig pulls Aurther to his chest, and wraps his arms around him* "It's ok Aurther, it's ok." *Aurther begins to nuzzle Ludwigs chest and starts to get an erection* "Ludwig, will you always be there?" *Ludwig pulls Aurther's head away from his chest* "As long as I live." *Ludwig then pulls Aurther's head to his mouth and feels a surge of happiness flow through him as there tounges wrap themselves around each other* "nnm-Lu-dwig." *Aurther detaches himself from Ludwig and awkwardly pulls off his dirty clothes* "Oh my gosh!" "Aurther your so sexy!" *Auther begins to blush because of Ludwig's comment* "My turn!" *says Ludwig with a lustfull voice* *He then pulls down his pants to reveal a massive pulsing cock* "That looks juicy!" *Ludwig lays back and allows Aurther to enjoy himself* *Aurther slowly leans forward, and begins to lick the base of Ludwigs penis* "It tastes so good!" *Aurther then shoves his face into the pulsing cock,and begins to suck faster and faster* "mmn Aurth-er, that so ama-zing!" *Aurther stops gets up and lays down flat on his chest and allows Ludwig to enter inside of him* "Are you sure you want this Aurther?" *Ludwig says with a hopefull gleam* "I want it all." *Ludwig shoves his cock deep into Aurthers ass* "LUDWIG!" *Aurther screams in pain* *Ludwig continues to plow Aurther just a little slower* "M-nm thats a little better." *ludwig feels his climax come closer* "Aurther I can't hold it any longer!" "It's ok Ludwig, go right on ahead and allow it inside." *Ludwig releases his massive load inside of Aurther* "Ahhhhhh!" "Oh my god!" "Ludwig im coming!" *Aurther releases a small load on the ground* *both fall beside each other panting and snuggling* "Ludwig, I love you" *Aurther says with a sleepy voice* "I love you to Aurther." *Both fall asleep soundly, unaware at the horde of creatures creeping closer, and closer to them.*

SO? WHAT DID YOU THINK! I thought it was better than my last ones. NOOOOOOO im Aurther cheated on me... Oh well. Just comment your ideas,negatives,positives,and any support! LOVE YOU AND REMEMBER MAY THE SCONES BE WITH YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig was sleeping next to Aurther when he started to hear rustling outside of there do you hear that?Aurther shifted around clearly do you want Ludwig!Aurther begins to hear the rustling as my what the git is that?Ok ill go check it out, says Ludwig with a hint of hope for civilization. Ludwig walks over to the makeshift door and opens it. Rapidly a zombie flings itself at Ludwig and bites his arm. AHHHHHH! ludwig punches the zombie off and kills it with a stomp on its head. Aurther,You need to run,i'll hold them off while you get to safety[I think i spelled that right?]. NO! Aurther stares at ludwig with a complete stare of love,death,and going to die together! Ludwig just nods his head and they both charge out into the zombie horde ready to die.

THE END

sorry this was a terrible fanfic... but it wasnt a troll to begin with, i was just trying to make a good post apoctalptic,,,, WORDS ARE HARD TO SPELL! and im in high school... oh well im going to be posting a new fanfic one with more detail and thought hopefully soon so i hope you atleast had a good laugh with this! AND REMEMBER MAY THE SCONES BE WITH YOU![p.s. The next story will be tons better ^^ XD :D :P :) :$ :^) i like faces XD


End file.
